


i'm supergirl (and i'm here to save the world)

by iphigenias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphigenias/pseuds/iphigenias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go on,” Allison says, tilting her head back so she can look Lydia in the eye. “Rescue me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm supergirl (and i'm here to save the world)

**Author's Note:**

> my first exam is tomorrow but i feel prepared so i wrote this. it's messy and kind of unfinished but hey, my girls as superheroes, what more could u want? 
> 
> lydia is v much inspired by black canary and allison by huntress. please don't sue my broke ass @ dc
> 
> title from 'supergirl' by krystal harris

Allison calls while Lydia is in the middle of doing her nails. She picks the phone up carefully, presses the _accept_ button and wedges the phone between her ear and shoulder so she can continue putting on the second coat. “Hello?”

“Hey.” Allison sounds surprised. “I thought you’d be on patrol by now.” Lydia _hmms_ into the phone.

“I took a day off. Thought I’d give myself a little me-time.”

“That doesn’t sound like you at all.” Even through the phone, Lydia can hear both the sarcasm and fondness in Allison’s voice. She can also hear scuffles in the background, and a muted sound that can only be a shout cut off by a neat blow to a windpipe.

“Don’t tell me _you’re_ on patrol, honey,” she says sweetly, blowing on her nails to dry them off. “I thought you were coming down to visit. You _said_ Scott could handle the city by himself for a couple nights.”

“I know, and he _can_ —” Allison cuts off and Lydia hears the wet thumps of a few well-placed punches. She wiggles her fingers around and switches the phone to her other shoulder. Maybe she should have sushi tonight. A new place opened up just around the corner and she hasn’t had time to try it out yet. Hopefully they do deliveries.

Lydia grabs her laptop and slides it over, typing out the name of the restaurant into Google. They deliver. Thank _God._ She jots down the number on the palm of her hand and settles down on the bed, dangling her feet over the edge as she waits for Allison to come back on.

She doesn’t have to wait long. Lydia hears the _thwick_ of an arrow and then a loud bang—must’ve been explosive. On the other end, Allison picks the phone back up and Lydia can _hear_ her smile.

“It was just a small time drug bust. No big. I’m going home now and I’ll be on the first train out tomorrow, okay?” Lydia shrugs even though she knows Allison can’t see.

“Okay. See you then, Huntress.”

“I _told_ you, I haven’t decided on a name yet!”

“Well I just decided for you.” Lydia smacks her lips into the receiver. “Bye babe.” She hangs up before Allison can complain again, and looks to the number scribbled on her palm. “Oh, hell,” she says to Derek, curled up in an angry ginger lump by the door, before grabbing her suit from under the bed.

 

*

 

Allison’s there early the next morning, as promised. Lydia practically bounces to the door when she hears the knock, because there’s no-one here to judge her except Derek and besides, he’s one to talk. She pulls the door open and just stares for a moment, smiling.

“Hey,” Allison says, and Lydia can see the sleeve of her suit peeking out from beneath her jumper. Lydia rolls her eyes.

“Hey loser,” she says, tugging her girlfriend inside and kissing her before she can say another word.

The thing is, Lydia’s had a lot of girlfriends, both before and after she first put on her mask. But Allison’s different. Not just because Allison _knows_ , but because with Allison Lydia’s never felt like she has to hide. She can finally take off the mask and the suit and the gloves and just _be._ It’s kind of a big deal, and she’s pretty sure Allison knows that, if she way she’s gripping Lydia’s waist is anything to go by.

They pull apart after a while and Lydia laughs. “Come inside before we’re arrested for public indecency,” she says, kicking the door shut. “And then where would the world be?”

Allison looks over, horrified. “In Scott’s hands?”

“In Scott’s hands,” Lydia confirms. She grabs Allison’s bag before she can complain and dumps it in her room before joining her in the kitchen where Allison’s already put the kettle on. They stare at each other across the linoleum floor.

“You went on patrol last night,” Allison says. Lydia shrugs.

“Turns out me-time isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

“Oh really?” Allison quirks an eyebrow, and Lydia must still be tired from last night because she barely sees it coming. Her girlfriend is suddenly a dead weight in her arms, collapsed against Lydia with her hands clasped tightly around her neck. “Go on,” Allison says, tilting her head back so she can look Lydia in the eye. “Rescue me.”

They kick Derek out of the bedroom and don’t hear the kettle boil.

 

*

 

“So hypothetically,” Allison says that night as they’re patrolling the western rooftops together, “if I told you I was considering moving here, what would you say?”

Lydia freezes. The guy they’ve been tailing for three blocks vanishes into the night. She stares at Allison, almost invisible in her black suit. “I’d tell you you’d be crazy to leave Scott there on his own,” she says lightly, turning away, but Allison stops her with a hand on her arm.

“He’s better, Lydia,” she says quietly. “A lot better. And he’s not on his own. There’s a new girl—Kira. I caught her taking down a perp the other night. She’s good. And she and Scott would work well together.”

“A new girl?” Lydia runs her hands through her hair. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“Because I knew you’d react like this!” Allison isn’t shouting, but somehow that makes it even worse. Lydia suddenly feels very small in a way she’s never felt since before she discovered her powers.

“I’m not reacting!” Lydia forces herself to calm down, and loosens her fists by her sides. “See? This is me, not reacting.”

“Stop acting like a child! This isn’t some _game_ , Lydia. This isn’t a mask you can take off later and forget about.” As if to prove her point, Allison tugs away her own mask and in the moonlight, her skin is pale as marble. Her mouth is a hard, straight line. “If you don’t want me here, say it. Tell me to leave, and I’ll go.” Lydia can hear the tremble in those last words, but Allison doesn’t budge an inch. Lydia swallows.

“Go,” she whispers, the word deafening to her own ears. Allison nods, once, and flies off the rooftop before Lydia can snatch the words back.

 

*

 

When she gets home that night, late and bleeding from her mouth, Allison’s things are gone. There’s not even a note. Just a locked door, a kettle full of cold water, and Derek sleeping on the edge of the bedspread like nothing happened.

 

*

 

Lydia doesn’t call Allison.

Lydia calls the sushi restaurant, and becomes a regular customer. Lydia calls the drycleaners and pays them to be discreet about the bloodstains in her suit. Lydia calls Scott, in a moment of weakness, to ask how she’s doing. “She’s calling herself Huntress now,” he tells her, and Lydia doesn’t call Allison.

 

*

 

There’s a new kid in town. Lydia tracks her on a couple of her patrols. Her suit’s black cotton and polyester and her fighting form is sloppy. She carries two eskrima sticks and Lydia hears the bones break when she uses them.

She waits outside the kid’s apartment one night and drops from the roof just as she closes the door. To her credit, the girl doesn’t even flinch. “You’re Banshee,” she says, not a question. “I’m Coyote.” Lydia grins.

They patrol together, after that. Lydia shows her how to round off her kicks and in return Coyote teaches her how to use the eskrimas. Lydia gives a demonstration of how her scream can shatter eardrums and Coyote takes off her gloves and shows her that the claws are real.

One night a few months later, Lydia loses her mask in a fight. The perp doesn’t see anything, she knocks him out cold before he can, but Coyote does. Lydia takes a breath.

“Hi, I’m Lydia,” she says, stretching out her hand. Coyote stares at it for a moment before reaching out and shaking it, sliding off her cowl with the other hand. “Hi, I’m Malia,” she says, almost shyly, and Lydia smiles so wide it hurts.

 

*

 

Malia moves in a few weeks later. Lydia’s apartment is big enough for two, and Malia’s dad is a creepy fuck Lydia wishes she had the chance to sock in the face. Derek is wary at first, but when Malia crouches down and _snicks_ out her claws, Derek just gives them a sniff and her hand a lick before slouching away to nap on Lydia’s bed. Malia just grins and says she’s always had a way with animals.

A few nights later, Lydia’s washing the dishes and is elbow-deep in soapy water when Malia comes into the kitchen holding a picture frame. “Who’s this?”

Lydia scowls. “That is _private_ , considering it was in my _bedroom_.”

Malia shrugs, but looks apologetic. “Derek stole my sock and I followed him inside. I didn’t mean to intrude.” She looks at the photo. “I’ll go put it back.”

“No,” Lydia says, sighing. She wipes her hands on a dishtowel and leans against the counter. “That’s Allison. My ex.”

“Oh.” Malia looks at the photo again. “She’s pretty.”

“Yeah,” Lydia says around the lump in her throat, “she is.” Malia looks at her for a moment before leaving the kitchen. Lydia hears her footsteps thump into her bedroom, before thumping back. She has Lydia’s phone in her hand, and it’s unlocked.

“What—”

“You should call her,” Malia says, point blank, finger hovering over the _call_ icon on Allison’s contact page that Lydia hasn’t had the heart to delete. “Even I can tell you miss her, and my longest relationship was less than a month.” She slides the phone onto the counter and steps back. “I’ll be in my room. Sorry about the photo.”

She walks away and leaves Lydia staring at Allison’s grinning contact icon before the screen times out and goes dark.

 

*

 

It’s been nine months, three weeks and four days.

Lydia calls Allison.

She picks up.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, derek is a cat in this. no, i don't have a good explanation


End file.
